Falling for Abbie
by Sophie-lyn daughter of Hades
Summary: Jacob's life ha been crushed since the Cullen's have left, will a welsh teen bring him out of his misery? will their romance blossoms or will it shrivel up like a dying flower? How will she react to his secret? And what will await them?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for Abbie**

**This is just a little story for my bestie Abbie, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Jacob's PoV:**

My life has been a wreck since the Cullen's left, it just feels weird I am so used to so much leech drama it just feels empty now going back to the normal routine without vamps and any immortal drama. Half of the wolves have decided to go back to school and that included me for some odd reason, I just parked my bike outside of Fork's high I walked into the office to get my schedule and other stuff that I need for the day. I walked out of the office and walked into some body I look down and see a beautiful girl with light brown hair, a splash of freckles on her face and the lightest and most beautifulest blue eyes I have seen, "um... sorry bout that" I stutter so captivated in her beauty " It's s'okay" she stutters quietly with a accent I can't quit put my finger on. " I'm Jacob" I say as I hold out my hand "Abbie" she says " Well um see you later?" she says as she walks away to fast for me to reply. I walk into my first class still thinking about Abbie, the first few classes went by really fast I could not stop thinking about her. Soon lunch came by I walked into the cafeteria bought my lunch and sat at the first empty table I saw and Abbie just happened to be seated there, "hey" I greet her "Um... hey" she replies as she pokes her lunch with a fork "so where you from?" I ask trying to be friendly " I'm from Chirk it's a town in Wales" she answers "oh okay cool" I reply nonchalantly " so where you from?" she asks " Oh I'm a local" "Oh!" she exclaimed. The bell rang " oh um.. catch you later" we say at the exact same she giggles and leaves, I walk out to my next class which was gym I walk into the locker room and change into my gym clothes and walk out into class and see every girl stare at me I quickly walk over to Abbie how looked amazing in her gym clothes which was only a grey t shirt and yellow shorts which showed off her figure. We whisper to each other quietly then coach announces to us that we will be playing dodge ball me and Abbie were on the same team I ended up protecting her from the balls as she didn't seem to be the sporty type, our team won then class ended we went our separate ways to change back into our clothes. Then the final bell rang signalling that it was the end of school I caught up with Abbie just outside the school building " Hold out your hand" she said I held out my hand she grabbed a pen out of her bag and wrote on my hand 0309 5782 " Call me sometime okay?" she said as we walked to my bike "You actually ride a metal death trap!" she said " Yep" I reply " Well whatever I better get going" she said walking off " Bye" I yell after her. I start the bikes engine and drove back to the house I walk in and see Rachel and Paul making out in the couch " Get a room you two!" I yell "Make us" yelled Paul back I walk into the kitchen to grab a bite before I decide whether or not to call Abbie I walk into my room pull out my phone and save her number into my contacts. I decided that I would call her _ring ring ring_ _Hey I'm Abbie sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message_ " Hey Abbie it's Jacob I just called to see if this number is legit please call me back up later bye." I say into the recorder I close my phone put it on the table take my shirt off and hop into bed dreaming of a certain brunette.

**Sooo how was it please review or send me pm on how it is please review**

**bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys imma back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**italics: Jared phone ringing **

**bold: savannah, normal: Abbie**

**underlined: thoughts**

**Abbie's PoV**

I was just finished helping my mum unpack the kitchen I walk up the stairs of our 2 storey house which was just a little bit smaller than the one back home, I see my little brother Ethan unpacking his room with dad I trudge into my half unpacked room flop down into my comfy bed and get my phone out and see a message from a unknown number I click it and it says _Hey Abbie it's Jacob I just called to see if this number is legit please call me back up later bye, _I can't believe he actually called I didn't think he would! he is far out of my league I mean if you saw him you would be like OMG the way his bark brown eyes loo into you like he is seeing your soul just make me want to want to ahh I can't describe it! Grr I decide to call my friend Savannah she'll know what to do, _ring ring ring Hey this is Jared( __Jared is Savannah's boyfriend) _" Hey it's Abbie" _Hey Abbs haven't seen you in what 2 days!, _whatever just put sav on the phone!_ Soz no can do she's in the middle of a dentist appointment!_ phooey _haha I tell her to text you later byezz_. Then the phone went dead I have no idea what to do now so I decided to ext Jacob back: Hey Jake :P_ srry couldn't ur call before I was helpin my mum unpack the kitchen. talk to ya soon :3_.

"Abbie, Ethan dinners ready hurry up or it will be all gone!" Mum yells "Coming!" I yell back I throw my phone on my bed and run down the stairs taking a seat at our small table I look down at my plate and see that we are eating spaghetti Bolognese yum! my favourite. I quickly finish that put my bowl in the sink grab a bowl, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and ice-cream. I put it all in a bowl and ran to the couch grabbed the remote for the TV cause there was Primeval marathon on the UK channel, I sat there watching that until 11 cause I have school the next day.

So I put my bowl in the sink turn the TV off run upstairs grab my pj's and run into the bathroom took my clothes off put my pj's on, my pj's are super cute my shirt has a picture of hello kitty on it saying nerds need love to! and my pants are long and have tiger stripe prints on it. I dove into bed grabbed my phone and saw a text from Jacob

_Goodnight my crazy weirdo :P Love Jake XOXO, _aww how sweetso I decide to send him one back _Good night Mr. muscles XOXO _Then I hit send

I turn my phone off and go to sleep but little did I know that I was about to have a odd dream

When I started dreaming, I was in a forest in a clearing to be exact it was secluded and was surrounded by trees and Jacob was standing in front of me without a shirt ( which you know was totally fine with me I mean those abbs like WOW) only wearing some knee length jean shorts (not the girl kind) he was talking in something I don't understand he started making strange sounds like he was angry and then what happened next terrified me, in his place stood a tall rusty brown/ red coloured wolf bigger than anything I have ever seen before it started running towards me. I tried to run away from it but I tripped it towered over me and I woke up screaming covered in sweat.

It's just a dream I say to myself a hundred times and fall back in to a dreamless sleep.

**Soo! How was it I wasn't going to write this chapter for another couple of days but I am super happy you wanna know why? Well I will tell you anyway its because I got a invitation to join a twilight role-playing forum EEEKKK well yea anyway back to the point please review or pm me on this story I will accept ideas on what will happen!**

**well bye for now**

**Sophia XOXO**


End file.
